leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Miriam, The Acrobat
This champion uses Flow. She builds up flow as she moves, generating 1 flow every 1 unit traveled, up to 600. If Miriam stops moving for more than 1 second, or changes direction drastically, all flow is lost. A "drastic" change in direction counts as facing a direction outside of a 45° cone in front of you in under .5 seconds. This cone is displayed by faint lines. The cones center will point in the direction you were facing .5 seconds ago so that you can plot your direction accordingly. Abilities Agile catch is my least favorite ability. It doesn't fit the kit or theme. Suggestions? As long as Miriam has 300 or more flow, she has maximum attack speed, and the casting time of Trick Dagger is removed, and the next auto attack or trick dagger will consume all flow to deal bonus physical damage. This bonus damage can critically strike. |description2 = As long as she has 600 or more flow, this attack or trick dagger will automatically critically strike. |leveling = |cost = All |costtype = flow |targeting = None blah blah |damagetype = Physical |onhiteffects = none |additional =The 600 flow is consumed upon casting the ability, or creating the auto attack projectile. This auto attack is considered a targeted spell that applies on hit effects and that can critically strike. }} Miriam absorbs the next projectile she would be hit with in the next 2 seconds taking reduced damage. If she would catch a projectile this way, she gains a stack of loot. |description2 = While on the platform, Miriam consumes a stack of loot every .2 seconds, gaining between 1 and 10 gold each. |leveling = |cooldown = |targeting = fdsafdsa |damagetype = None |additional = }} Miriam tosses several daggers in a line dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. These daggers can critically strike and applies on hit effects. These daggers ignores the first minion or small monster it would hit if it would critically strike. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Single target line skill shot. |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = Applies spell effects as a single target ability, but uses life steal instead of spell vamp. |onhiteffects = yes |spellshield = will block the ability |additional = }} Miriam leaps a through the air towards target location. |description2 = If Miriam throws a Trick Daggers while leaping, its range is reduced by 50%, but it will slow the target by 99% for 1.5 seconds. |description3 = The cooldown of Signature Leap is increased by a few seconds each time Miriam deals damage, or is hit by an auto attack, damaging spell, or damaging trap. The cooldown of Master of Acrobatics cannot exceed a maximum of 5 seconds. This is effected by cooldown reduction. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = |costtype = flow |targeting = fdsa |additional =This leap does not generate any flow. }} Recommended Items Lore Noxian circus or something... blah blah... murder.... Signature move was leaping from a tight rope and tossing daggers around a person to hit a target behind them. Kit Rundown Flow is the name of the game. The most difficulty comes with plotting your paths so that you can utilize Readied strike and Signature Leap. You need to run in predictable paths in order to use these, however you can use them in any direction once you have the required flow. Tips When you engage, the cooldown of Signature Leap will go up. Make sure you want to go in as giving and taking damage can prevent you from escaping. You need open ground to leap, make sure you plot your paths correctly. Tips to Counter If she flips over a wall, stop chasing. She will get away unless you have equal mobility or long range cc. If you can surprise her, you can likely kill her, as she will be unlikely to escape long enough to use her Signature Leap. Watch her flow bar as it will tell you when she is about to harass (or engage after level 6). She needs to move in almost a line in order to charge it up. Category:Custom champions